cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
(Digit) Path Lineage
The (Digit) Path Lineage wasn’t connected by master-disciple relationship or vocation. Instead, the members were linked by a Way Item, the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre. Fourth Path Tomb of Spirit Sovereign Fourth Path Fifth Path Tomb of True Monarch Fifth Path }} A long, long time ago, there was a certain fellow daoist called Mad Sabre Three Waves that brought a powerful talisman together with him when he went to explore the Tomb of True Monarch Fifth Path. As coincidence would have it, Mad Sabre Three Waves ended up using the powerful talisman… as a result, he almost made the Tomb of True Monarch Fifth Path explode and nearly killed himself in the process. Sixth Path Tomb of Venerable Sixth Path Due to the actions of Mad Sabre Three Waves while he was in the Tomb of True Monarch Fifth Path, there were many arrays inside the Tomb of Venerable Sixth Path that restricted the use of talismans. Seventh Path Tomb of Profound Saint Seventh Path Eighth Path Known Candidates *Mad Sabre Three Waves *Copper Trigram *Snow Wolf *Chu Chu *Scallion Lady *Song Shuhang – Seventh Path hoped that Song Shuhang will be the next owner of the sabre. After Seventh Path successfully transcending his Eighth Stage Heavenly Tribulation and became the Thousand Years’ Seventh Saint Saint Monarch Seventh Path, Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre completed the seventh revolution and left him for its new master, Eighth Path Scallion Lady. Tomb of Tribulation Immortal Eighth Path As White and him was construction a 100-floors Tomb of Imperishable in the Nine Serenities, Song Shuhang suggested to Scallion Lady to build her Tomb of Eight Path, as per (Digit) Path Lineage’s custom. Since Scallion Lady didn’t have much material to be used for the tomb’s construction, she borrowed the construction materials from White’s Doppelgänger, Lotus Core World’s basic materials and useless items among Kun King’s treasure. As such, the basic framework of the tomb was created with Fourth Stage and Fifth Stage materials only. After the tomb was completed, it will be strengthened with arrays and spirit power. Black Skinned Soft Feather feels the tomb construction process is amusing so she volunteered to help. Sixteen also joined in the fun. Using his jurisdiction as the Acting-Ruler of the Nine Serenities, Song Shuhang summoned ten thousand demons to help Scallion Lady construct her Tomb of Eighth Path. Once the tomb’s framework was completed, Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre let out a phoenix cry and stabbed into the Tomb of Eighth Path’s centre. A rune by rune of an array then emerged, following the tomb’s main frame, integrate with each and every part of the tomb. After several breaths, a great tomb control array appeared in the Tomb of Eighth Path. Afterwards, Scallion Lady continues constructing the tomb, customised it according to her own will with the help of Black Skinned Soft Feather, Sixteen, Senior Turtle who came out of the Lotus Core World and the ten thousand demons helper. Ninth Path Known Candidate There was only one candidate to be the Ninth Path, which is; *Song Shuhang Song Shuhang is the one and only person who isn’t part of the (Digit) Path lineage but can use the sabre. After Eighth Path becoming a Tribulation Immortal and completed the eighth revolution, the ownership of the sabre officially was passed to Song Shuhang as the Ninth Path. Tomb of Tyrant Song Song Shuhang already built his Tomb of Tyrant Song before he became the Ninth Path. Trivia Category:Third Heavenly Way Category:Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre Category:Lineage